1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging technologies and, particularly, to an image stabilizer and an image capturing device using the image stabilizer.
2. Description of Related Art
An image stabilizer generally includes a moveable frame and a copper coil wrapped around the moveable frame. The copper coil is formed by wrapping copper wires around the moveable frame. However, the copper wire is usually fine gauge and very delicate, and is easily torn during assembly. As a result, a lot of wire is wasted, at a cost of time and money.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image stabilizer and an image capturing device having the image stabilizer, which can overcome or alleviate the above-mentioned problems.